


The Monster In Her Eyes

by killerqueentaylor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Fandral, Abusive Relationships, Adultery, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Arguing, Asgard, Attempted Murder, Babies, Blowjobs, Character Death, Cheating, Drama, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fandral is unkind, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Killing, Kissing, Long lost family members, Love Triangles (sort of), Midgard, Murder, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Content, Threatening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueentaylor/pseuds/killerqueentaylor
Summary: Forced into an abusive marriage, will life stay cruel to you? Or will you leave everything behind to be with the man you truly love, Loki Laufeyson.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fan fiction! Will try to update frequently, sorry if there are any mistakes x enjoy Xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the wedding, the day you have been dreading since you were engaged. As the day unfolds you are met with a familiar friend, and visited by a certain someone.

_“You...you monster” I screamed, shaking vigorously. My tears cascaded down my cut cheek, turning the salty liquid a deep crimson. A spiteful laugh rumbled from deep within him. He staggered over to me, “now hold the knife, you whore” he gripped me tightly, pulling me like a doll towards the sleeping newborn, forcing the knife into my hand. “I...I can’t” choking on my tears. “Fine then” he spat, taking another swig of his ale before smashing the bottle at the wall. Dark red liquids ate away the pale cream colour of the walls and trickled down the sides. “I’ll kill you instead” “no..no...don’t do tha..stop..stop!..NO!”_

 

                 

* * *

 

   

 My tear-filled eyes opened after adjusting to the bright surroundings. People...a lot of them...cheering...and clapping. Aromatic petals brushed off my exquisite raiment, rhinestones were dispersed on the chest and nonchalantly cascaded to the waistline, an item of great quality.

The hand that had grasped mine at some point, was rough and had an unkind touch to it. I counterfeit a smile which leaked through my frown. I didn’t want to be here, not now, not with him. His laugh was enough for me to believe in such animosity towards him. Such a vain man, I couldn’t love him, not even through a marriage, which I had no say in accepting or not anyway.

I glanced up at the imposing cathedral. Each detail was spun so carefully into making it a place for binding two people into marriage, two people who are truly in love.

“My dear wife” chortled Fandral “I must leave you, a man of many talents must put them to good use, especially with the ladies” laughing heartily with a group of obvious admirers. I gave I him a blank stare. “Oh don’t look so forlorn, I was only joking” he laughed. “I am off to celebrate with my friends, I hear Thor has challenged Volstagg to a drinking challenge, now this I have to see” chuckling amusingly. “I shall see you in my chambers tonight” he muttered the words in a hushed voice. “Very well my dear, I shall see you later. I wish you the most favourable time.“ I finally spoke up, remembering to always speak in a proper manner, and to curtesy, exclusively around my aristocratic husband.

As soon as he could no longer sight me, I hastily dashed off to the far corner of the grand hall - where the after party was taking place.

 

                     

* * *

 

 

Marrying Fandral was never my choice, however it was the best choice in my circumstances. A few years back, when the Johtunns attacked Asgard, he became the “Saviour of Asgard” for defending it.

From then after, he was treated like a prince and was even put third in line to the throne, after Loki, God of Mischief - whom I would rather marry than the man I have.

Which did remind me about the absence of Loki. Our paths had crossed only briefly when I was working as a Court Lady in the palace. He was an admirable man with raven black hair and a statuesque figure. His marble eyes drew into you as if they were constantly searching for answers. Some might say I fancy him, but he undoubtedly is too busy with drinking and having a woman every other night.

No, I couldn’t be thinking this way, he has his ways and I have mine, what he does should not concern me. But then why do I have this feeling that I need to be around this man who I have only uttered a few single words to. I sighed and shrunk to the floor, I felt helpless in controlling my own life.

 

                     

* * *

 

 

A blinding moon rose high above all, its light pierced through some minuscule clouds that hung lifelessly in the sky, causing a bounding glow to bounce off the castle walls. In need of fresh air, I fled the party to the bridge which sat overlooking the pulchritudinous water.

I traced the bridge’s designs, swirls and dips ran underneath my fingertips.

Even from here loud cheers and bellows could be heard. The breeze was slight and refreshing, yet there was something off about the setting, it felt like someone was watching me.

As I was tiredly closing my teary eyes, a familiar smooth voice spoke out. “Seems strange, the guest of honour not at her own party?” I swivelled around in disbelief to see Lady Sif standing elegantly in a dazzling golden dress with a matching headdress. “Sif!” I shrieked in contentment. She pulled me into a tight hug. She laughed her mellifluous laugh, “yes it’s really me before you ask.” She looked so different. Silky dark hair flowed gently down past her chest, her face looked as if it had been sculpted by the Goddess Freyja herself.

I felt at ease immediately...however, even with Sif by my side, it still felt like there was someone else out there. It may well just be about my marriage and the fact that I still wasn’t rid of all my nerves.

“Wow, I have not seen you since...” I stopped, tears formed puddles in my eyes. My fathers death had been a heartbreaking experience. Afterwards, we moved out to the country. Mother claimed it was because she couldn’t bear the thought of living in the house where his life had ended, but I knew the real reason why.

“It...it doesn’t matter, at least your here now” I added, I spoke in a softer voice. A sad smile was brought to her face.

“Fandral will be a good husband to you, I’m sure of it,” she expressed after a few minutes of silence. I however very much disagreed, I couldn’t ever love him no matter how hard I tried.

“Come” she beamed “walk with with me?” I smiled back and willingly linked my arm through hers.

 

                     

* * *

 

 

“Beautiful” she declared faintly while pondering over the crimson roses. I lay upon the viridescent grass, searching the stars. I was jealous of stars, they can float willingly around the world without having anyone to tell them what to do. To have freedom. “Aren’t they?” she spoke slightly louder without taking her eyes off them. “Hm? Oh yes, very lovely.” She instantly turned around and frowned. “Is something bothering you, my lady?”

_I sat up miserably. “Oh Sif, I didn’t want to be married, not to Fandral. I wanted to be free, to make my own choices. I wanted only my instincts to control what I did, who I spoke to, or when I would want to marry...to have freedom...”_

“Ahem, my lady?” She asked again impatiently. I looked at her, “oh it’s nothing, do not trouble yourself over me” I laughed. She smiled but still looked doubtful. “Come on, I’ll take you back to Fandral’s chambers” she winked devilishly whilst hoisting me up off the ground.

 

 **To** **have** **freedom**

 

                     

* * *

 

 

We stood outside the door to the chambers. “So I’ll see you tomorrow?” I asked hopefully. “Most certainly, tell me all about it, good luck.” She winked and turned to amble away. “Tell you about what?” I already knew the answer, anyway, she had already disappeared amongst the many corridors.

My heart was beating faster than a hummingbird. I didn’t know how to even look at him, let alone sleep with him. I built up the courage to knock, my knuckles daintily tapped the pine door, no reply. I gently pushed it open, it was heavier than I expected. No one was there. I frowned, but then remembered that quite probably he was drinking, getting drunk, fighting, getting more drunk, and then fighting some more. I almost laughed at the idea.

“No one there?” A stranger called out, I screamed, startled by the speaker. “Hush” he spoke in a soft yet deep voice.

“What are you doing here” I demanded still not turning around to face the speaker. “I thought this palace was where I reside too?” At this I spun on my heel to face him. A figure stood half in the shadows, his fair skin looked ghostly with the radiating moonlight, icy blue marble eyes stared curiously back, raven black hair... “Loki!” I stuttered. He grinned, “took you long enough did it not, my lady.” His smirk disappeared as he sighted the doorway we were stood outside of. “I see” he spoke, quieter than before, not noticeably, but still quieter.

“Well...it is worthy to see you my prince, I expect you enjoyed the party.” His focus was now directly on me. “Now why would I go to that party” he sneered. I felt a wave of hurt through me, it must of shown on my face because he then spoke “I apologise, I have not been in the best of moods I would say.”

“Whatever may be troubling you, my prince.” He gave a slight smile at this and spoke softly “Do not let my troubles concern you my lady.”

After a few minutes of deafening silence, he spoke again “I should assume he will be back soon” gesturing towards the dimly lit room.

“Farewell, I do hope we may meet again my prince,” “Goodnight” I added.

 

                     

* * *

 

 

I drifted over to the marble dressing table, bewildered, and stared into the mirror, something that I had not done in a while.

My hair had grown to just past my chest - like Sif’s, as a matter of fact, we looked strangely similar. My freckles which had scattered my button nose had faded. Slight blush filled my cheeks, I was not the younger self I once was.

I took the daintily embossed hairbrush and brushed my hair out of the ridiculous style it was in. I inhaled sharply as Fandral half staggered into the room, I dared to glance at his reflection. His hair was scruffy and his thin undershirt was half unbuttoned and partly hanging off his bare shoulder. He clamped down tightly on an empty wine bottle. “I expect you enjoyed the party.” I spoke with a nervous smile. I could tell he was drunk, what he did with his friends, however, was not my business. He smashed the bottle to the floor, pieces of glass ran past my bare feet, startling me. “So” he began in a slurred deep voice “Where should we begin.”


	2. Night of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Fandral shows his true colours, who else to turn to than the man that can show you true honesty, true respect, true love...

“Well?!” He demanded. I quivered and lowered my eyes. “Yes, Fandral” I worked my hands faster through my hair, “hurry up” he grumbled. “I am hurrying just leave me be” I blurted out impatiently. He stopped walking and looked up and gave me a death stare, “what did you just say?” I kept quiet, my heart pounding deep inside my chest. “Answer me!” He screamed, “it was nothing” I quietly spoke. He gave a judgmental hmph “that’s what I thought, always remember your position, as my wife.”

I sighed. “I never wanted this, to be your wife, to be treated like royalty.” I thought, my heart shattered once I realised I had spoken those words aloud. “How dare you!” He stormed over, looming over me. “You are my wife! You are required to do what I say and when I -“ At this I stood up, I cracked “I will not do as you say you brute!” He laughed, a menacingly evil laugh, “whether you like it or not, it will always come to you obeying me.”

He turned around, believing he was done, I sat back down, enveloping my face in my hands but as I did, a blind rage like fire overtook him. He ripped the dressing table from the wall and threw it to across the room, I didn’t even have time for a scream before the force from his blow threw me across the room as well where I hit the wall like a fly welcomed by the swatter. Perfume bottles and empty glasses shattered against me, wounding me. I opened my mouth and breathed heavily, too shocked to say anything.

I managed to stand up, the light, was flickering in my eyes, my vision went black momentarily, through my squinted eyes, I could see Fandral striding over to me. I needed to get out. A ringing sound echoed through my ears, I managed to stagger out to the corridor, arms bleeding, dress ripped down the side. “Monster” was the only word I could get out of my coarse dry throat. I tripped but an strong grip helped me to stay upright. “Ma’am are you alright?” I heard distant shouting and felt someone shaking me, but I was still seized of my hearing, everything almost when into slow motion, I shut my eyes. “Yes.”

 

 

**To have freedom**

 

 

* * *

 

I managed to half crawl my way to the bridge, the spot I had stood at just a few hours ago. I looked upon the open water, the water was flat as a looking glass, capturing the moon and the stars reflections, it looked peaceful, and to think that everything could be far from it. I collapsed to the floor sobbing until it felt like there were no more tears left in my body. I looked out towards the sky, “please” I whispered

“Take me away from this life.” Eyes brimming with tears. The stars looked like scattered diamonds, floating in the endless void. Through the puddle of tears, I gasped as I glimpsed a shadowy silhouette stood on a balcony, not too far from the bridge. I blinked and they were gone. My tired gaze dropped to my wounds, dried blood was plastered to my skin and the cool breeze licked at the openings. “Excuse me good sir” I quickly snapped out of my daydream-like trance, and spoke to a passer-by. “Which way are the bathing rooms?”

 

* * *

 

 

I discarded my dishevelled garments to the floor, it was still, an odd still. Dancing steam fluttered and twirled throughout the air, lurking into every crevice. I delicately dipped one toe into the clouded beryl water; I sunk in slowly until my whole body remained covered. I scrubbed at the blood, I was in agony with each touch to the delicate wounds, salty teardrops mixed with the luminescent water.

 

“Goddess of War, now that’s a title I never thought would be yours” I whipped my head to the voice, the same one I had encountered very recently. “Loki, this isn’t the best time.”

 

I turned to face the direction inwhich the voice was coming from. Loki stepped out from behind the door. “But you are the Goddess of War, aren’t you?” I inhaled sharply as he spoke the words Goddess of War. “If that may be the case, whoever told you of this?”

He gave you a smirk. “Heimdall may be an oaf sometimes but he is smart.” I grew hot and could feel myself going a deep crimson. ”So your stalking me now or something? Finding out every detail of me?”

 

“Well when you put it like that, yes precisely.” I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply. When I opened them, I saw Loki undressing. “What are you doing?” I spluttered. He looked at me and then flicked his gaze to the water. “Bathing?” I felt slightly agitated at his intrusion. “If you were not to tell anyone, would you want to know the truth.” He smiled. “That sounds like an even deal”. I hesitated before speaking in a hushed voice “yes, it is true. Mother and I tried to keep it a secret for some time now, when my village’s council found out, they murdered my father for keeping ‘a dangerous person.’ They then banished us, or else they would of killed me I was only 6 but I remember it vividly.” I lowered my gaze to swirling water. “They were afraid I would grow up to start a war against other realms.”

 

“Well I find it pitiful.” I instantly looked up, “whatever do you find pitiful now.” I immediately stepped out of the water and stared him directly in the eye; not caring that I was nude. “You have all this power however you do not choose to use it.” I sighed, “it’s not who I’ve been brought up to be.”

 

He cocked his head slightly, his eyes searching mine. “Do you love him?”

 

“I...” I opened my mouth, quivering, afraid of my own answer. “Of course I love him, he is my husband, until death do us part.”

 

“No, that was the lie, I wanted the truth.”

 

My heart was in my mouth, throbbing and beating like a drum. “I am devoted to him, however-“ I hesitated. “I do not love him, I mean how could you love that man, he does not care for me, all he cares about is his bloody alcohol.” I ranted. I blushed at the despicable words that had been uttered from my mouth.

 

He smiled stepping closer to me, I could feel his body radiating it’s coolness. “What do you desire?” He looked deeply into my eyes. “To be loved, by someone who truly loves me.” He gazed towards my lips and then back to my eyes and then back again. “Do you love me?”

 

And then I’m kissing him; every square inch of my body melted into his. His lips tasted faintly of liquor, his tongue made it’s way into my mouth. He clutched by the waist whilst my fingers tightly grip his hair. He slowly pushed us backwards to the bathing pool. He lifted and carried my into the water without breaking the kiss. Kissing him was like trying a piece of heaven for the first time. His fingers traced my edges like a drawing. We both knew what we now desired. I never knew I could love a man so much, a man who I had only ever spoken to earlier that night.

 

As he entered me, a thousand luminescent fireworks went off inside of me. Our entwined bodies flowed like the water. He kissed my neck where he began to bite, he then moved to his arms, my gaze followed his mouth. I gasped, the wounds that had resided on my skin were no longer there, “how did you-“ I asked breathlessly, he smiled that devilish smile. I didn’t care how he did it, I just wanted more. He explored my mouth, his hips moving with mine. The motions became faster and more lively, water started splashing around us. I laughed and put my forehead to his. “Take me” I whispered breathlessly. He picked me up, water droplets falling from our entwined bodies. Wishing that this moment would last.

 

* * *

 

 

He threw my body down onto the bed, he smirked before kissing my feet and slowly made his way up my legs. He paused between my thighs he crept on top of me, kissing every inch of my stomach, caressing my breasts. I ran my hand up and down his erection, he moaned gently before kissing me, passionately.

He pulled my hips towards his, using his hands to part my folds before entering me. I grasped the sheets as the incredible sensation hit me. I moved my hands to his back almost to push him towards me, I could never let him go. My fingernails ran up his back, slight at first but then harder the next. “Please” I didn’t know what I was asking for, but I knew this man had to be mine. I knew this was wrong, but I couldn’t help it, he truly was divine. We came into rhythm with each other, Loki was the only person that mattered right now, I broke apart from his kiss “I love you” I whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

“How am I to face Fandral?” I whispered after several moments of silence. “Shhh, don’t think about him now, just be with me , in the present.” He gingerly rubbed my arm up and down. I lay on his chest, listening eagerly to the heartbeat. It was steady, like a lullaby, putting me to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up several hours later, dawn had only just cracked. Small sunbeams flashed on my face like sudden smiles of divine delight. He held me from behind, his firm clutch over my waist, his face resting on my fair shoulder. His cold touch was like warmth to me, it gave me a feeling of safety.

 

I couldn’t bear the thought of facing Fandral at breakfast, but for now, cherishing this moment like it was my last was the best I could do for now. I shut my eyes and allowed my body to be engulfed by his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry I’m terrible at writing long chapters XD


	3. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif and Thor bring great news. But what happens when you fail to meet Fandral, and instead spend the time with Loki? Will he be gentle on you, or rough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, triggering scenes may upset some readers (rape/non-con) I myself have been a victim of sexual harassment so I know the slightest mention of it can upset, but I wanted to show a story where things like this really happen.

I observed the slight purple welts dispersed on the side of my neck - once I had put on the lavishing green dress on that was draped over the carved chair. I worried as to what Fandral would think, I quickly took it off and tugged on a deep crimson dress with golden seams.

 

The neck area was completely covered. I gave a sigh of relief. A sharp tap on the door startled me. “My lady, may I come in?” A feminine voice cautiously called out from the corridors. I smoothed down my dress in my reflection before calling out, “yes, you may enter.”

 

A young woman, around my age entered; wearing servants robes. “The allmother and allfather invite you to breakfast this morning. Shall I do your hair for you.” My heart began to beat faster, what if they found out about last night? “No that’s quite all right, I will leave it down today.” She gave a confused expression but obeyed anyway. I couldn’t risk anyone seeing the marks.

 

* * *

 

 

“My darling, it is too good to see you, please, call me allmother.” I was greeted by the smiling queen. Her bronze hair was fastened high above her head and her neck was adorned with a fine pearl necklace. I blushed as I curtseyed low and proper. I did the same as I was greeted by Odin.

 

I daintily took a chair out and sat down. I heard my name called out by Frigga. “Where is Fandral?”

 

“Right here!” A familiar jolly voice called out. I felt a slight kiss on my head, I knew it was him. “So sorry, I sent her ahead whilst I was still bathing.” He took a seat to my left. I stared down at my plate, shaking. How he could change like that was disgusting, how could he lie in such a way.

 

“Ah Loki my boy, I assure you have met Loki” Frigga turned to me as Loki slyly walked in. “Yes you could say that.” He smiled and looked in my direction. I couldn’t help let a small grin flash onto my face. He then pulled up a seat to my right. My heart was soaring with happiness and contentment. My mind buzzed with exotic thoughts of last night.

 

The rest of the conversations mainly consisted of battles and story’s of Midgard. I flinched as I felt an algid touch against my slender digits. I grasped the cool fingers from under the table. His thumb caressed mine whilst we ate.

 

“Well it has been a pleasure to see you my King and-“ Fandral was cut off as Thor and Sif burst into the hall. All eyes were locked onto them.

 

“We have delightful news” Thor exclaimed hugging a beaming Sif by his side. “We are to be married!” I dropped Loki’s hand and picked up my skirts. I dashed around the oblong table to hug Sif. “This is amazing! I’m so happy for you!” She laughed as I pulled her into a hug, whilst Odin and Frigga were busy congratulating their son. Loki had somehow slipped out of the room.

 

“Ah so you must be Fandral’s wife.” Thor spoke in a deep amiable voice. “I dare say he may love his looks a little more than you.” He chuckled, Fandral rolled his eyes. “Now you know that is not true my love.” He smiled at me, but through his smile I could read the hatred in his eyes, shadowing me like a threat.

 

“When are you to be married?” I questioned Sif, breaking Fandral’s stare. “I dare say in about 2 weeks.”

 

I quietened my tone, “he will be kind to you.”

 

“Yes he will.” She declared with a puzzled expression plastered to her face, but she almost immediately overcame it. “I would like you to be my bridesmaid, if that’s ok with you.”

 

“Really? Thank you so much, I mean, I’m sorry you couldn’t be mine.”

 

“No, no it’s alright” she laughed.

 

“I did not know that you and Thor were together.” I questioned Sif.

 

“Well, a lot of things have happened since you’ve been gone.”

 

“I do think we best be off, come on.” Fandral smiled as he walked toward us. He forced my arm through his, she gave me a confused smile as I walked away with my husband.

 

* * *

 

 

Once we were out of their sight he let go of my arm and picked up his pace without speaking a word to me.

 

“Loki!” I half shouted as Loki stepped out into our path. He smirked at me, “care to come for a walk with me?”

 

“Darling, I’ll see you later.” I quickly spoke. “I’m going to go with Loki for a while.” Fandral attempted to hide his anger. “Very well dear, I’ll see you at lunch.” He muttered through gritted teeth. Loki quickly whisked me away from Fandral, who sneered at us until we were no longer in his vision.

 

“Thank you.” I spoke, looking into Loki’s eyes. We walked with a fast pace towards the gardens and then down a path I was not familiar with.

 

“Where are we going?” I asked curiously. “It’s a surprise.”

 

He then parted a rose bush and held a hand out to me, “close your eyes.”

 

I smiled and willingly closed my eyes. I felt him grab my hand gently lead me through the bush. I could feel petals and leaves brush against my skin, twigs snapped underneath my feet.

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

I was met with a glade of trees and a pond that held trout in its depths. Flower vines hung precariously across the trees. It smelled like honeysuckle and fresh dew. “It’s beautiful” I breathlessly stuttered. I glided over to the flower trees and held a delicate flower in my hand. Dark pink bleed into the white tips of the flower, veins of gold sew themselves into the velvet pink and down to the summit of the stem.

 

I felt a gentle kiss plant itself on my neck, followed by a cool hand that was placed on my waist. I turned my head to kiss the man I loved, who I truly loved. We swayed together for a few moments with the breeze, looking into each others marble eyes.

 

“Run away with me.” He whispered into my ear, giving me a slight tingle. I laughed the idea off, I couldn’t leave everyone behind, even if it meant leaving that wretched man.

 

“You know that this is forbidden.” I softly spoke after a few minutes of silence. “We could be imprisoned for this, or worse, executed.”

 

He nodded his head, “then we better be sure that no one finds out.” He devilishly smiled at me.

 

* * *

 

 

From my neck down had all disappeared under the azure water. Rock weed kissed my feet from the depths of the pond. The water hugged against my nakedness. I lightly kicked to keep my head above water. Loki joined beside me, his soft lips kissed mine, water dripping from our noses. His hands stroked my hair, reminding me of last night. I smiled against his mouth, hugging his body to mine. The void between our hearts was broken. He was mine.

 

* * *

 

“I did not see you at lunch?” Fandral asked, not looking up from his shoe polishing. He lounged backwards casually in a chair on the other side of the room. I sat on the other, keeping quiet with my gaze fastened to the floor. 

 

He stood up and sauntered over to me. “Where were you?” I still made no move to speak. He slapped me across the face, forcing my head to the right. I trembled but showed no signs of tears. My left cheek stung and throbbed like it had its own heart.

 

The sun had disappeared from the horizon and the curtain of black was pulled across the sky. “You will remember from now on to answer me when you are required to, is that not correct?” I could feel anger build up like building blocks inside of me. “Am I not correct?!”

 

“I will not answer to you Fandral.”

 

“How dare you make a fool of me, you think you have such a hard life but I never wanted any of -“

 

“And you don’t think I never wanted this either?!” I stood up, screaming in his face tears rolling down my cheeks. “I wanted this as much as you did!”

 

He cocked his head and laughed before becoming neutral. “Get on the bed.”

 

“I’m not in the mood Fandral.” He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to the bed. “No, no!” I spluttered, choking on my tears. He pushed me down like a rag doll and began to undress while holding me still. I sobbed into the mattress. He flipped me up and kissed me roughly. I tried to kick him off me but he was too strong. “Take. Off. Your. Dress.” I stayed still, looking into his eyes which held rage and hatred. He ripped my new dress off my body to shreds and discarded it to the floor.

 

As I saw him undo his trousers, I turned my face into the mattress and wailed into it. Without any warning, I felt him invade me, again, and again, and again. I tried desperately yelling for help, but a strong vice like grip clamped my mouth, barely allowing any air to enter my lungs. I felt nothing but enmity towards him, he grabbed me forcefully by the waist and pulled me towards him even more. I gripped the bed frame with one last attempt of pulling myself up and away, but Fandral hung on like a ball and chain. His thumb pressed hard into my arm, forcing me to stay down.

 

Fire and greed burned in his eyes, his actions becoming more furious. He flipped me over and took me from behind, I now knelt on all fours as he penetrated me faster and quicker than before. I snivelled and gazed up at the night sky through the ceiling window. _Stars._

 

I burst out crying once more, squeezing my eyes shut as tears cascaded onto the bed. “Oh stop blubbering you baby.”

 

He grabbed my face with one hand and turned it to his, gesturing down to his crotch area. My stomach churned with disgust. I gave him one last look before obeying him and engulfed his manhood. It was thicker than I’d expected, definitely not gratifying.

 

Fandral moaned as he grabbed my head and pushed it slightly towards him. Almost choking. I glanced up, his beady eyes locked into mine. His gave a sense of power and control. Mine gave revulsion but still defeat. I couldn’t let this man control me, but at the same time I had no choice. I was his...But he was not mine.


	4. Ups and Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a small event in the bathroom, people start to get ready for this wedding, and Sif finds out the truth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry for a shorter chapter, I wanted to post something sooner rather than later, been caught up with several exams x

 

 

“ _But mother I don’t understand. Why can’t we stay?” Mother anxiously paced the dimly lit kitchen before turning to me and grabbing my face in her cold, rough hands. “Don’t you see? They’ll kill both of us if we don’t leave, like they did with your father.” Tears began streaming like a flood down my cheeks. “B...But I promise I won’t cause arguments, or even war!” I blubbered. She looked at me with a stern face now, her piercing blue eyes connected with mine. “Yes, I know, but they don’t know that.” I dropped my gaze to the floor where the blood stains of my father still sat. “Now pack your most valuable things, we leave in an hour.”_

 

* * *

 

Pains shot up like a bullet in between my legs. Dreary eyes opening to see the absence of Fandral; he probably snuck off after to fornicate with a whore. 

 

The crippled, tangled sheets were imbedded with his smell. It crawled through the fabric and polluted the mattress. My tears had drawn traces on my cheeks as I had slept a disturbed sleep.

 

 Memories flashed through my mind like the sunbeams on my face that flickered through the ceiling window. 

 

Fandral was evil, and he knew it. Just one more look at him could set off my nerves.

 

A sickly feeling rose like a flood at the back of my throat. I sat up, feeling nauseous whilst a pounding like a drum thumped my head. Black spots covered my vision as I stood, I staggered over to the ensuite bathroom; where I ran my hands under the cool flowing water. The bile rose higher, and without any warning it flooded into the sink, spilling up the sides. I grabbed a cloth next to the sink and wiped my mouth whilst watching the last traces of vomit disappear down the drown.

I sighed and grasped my burning forehead. A heart wrenching feeling hung inside my chest, knowing what this could mean.

  

 

* * *

 

 

“But purple would look so good on you” Sif exclaimed grasping my hands.

 

“Ugh, fine.” I rolled my eyes but yet still let a smile beam onto my face. “So remember the fittings are tomorrow.”

 

“Of course, I’ll remember.”

 

She lay on the grass like a young girl, her beautiful locks spread out amongst the green blades. The bench that I sat on had a cool feel to it, the wood ran smooth beneath my fingertips.

 

“So, when do you think you’ll be expecting?” She cheekily smiled at me. My heart throbbed with upset, still managing to hide it with a laugh and a smile. “Sif! We have been married for only two days!” I joked, laughing along with her. “I know, but when are you thinking of starting a family.” She spoke with a gentler smile.

 

I sighed before speaking “I don’t know, I guess you could say it’s...complicated.”

 

“Already? After two days it’s becoming complicated?” Laughing awkwardly.

 

I smirked “yeah I guess you could say that.”

 

After a few moments of calming silence I spoke up “remember when we were young and we pretended to get married.”

 

Her face lit up. “Yes! And you would always make daisy chain crowns but I couldn’t so I threw a fit.” We laughed at the distant memories. “It’s weird to think now we are to both be married in just a few weeks.” We both gave sad smiles at this idea.

 

“Are you ready for this?”

 

She beamed with excitement like a little girl. “Oh but of course! Thor has been so good to be, I just know he’s the one.” She declared aloud. Her face alight with pride and beauty.

 

My gaze latched itself to the floor, “yes, I agree.” It came out a little more stern than anticipated. A gentle touch landed itself on my arm. I turned to meet Sif’s concerned gaze, “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something, about Fandral.”

 

“Yes?” I replied casually, hiding the burning feeling inside of me. “He is...respectful to you, is he not?” She questioned, her perfect eyebrows arched in a puzzled expression. All I wanted to do was to lie, to hide the truth, but I couldn’t, not anymore. “Honestly, no.”

 

She sighed slightly before asking “is he unkind to you?”

 

I sharply inhaled several times before speaking aloud my answer “he is a monster.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Scanning the dusty shelves of the palace library, deep red and green spines faced me, lurking away in the deep shelf. I grasped a book and sat down near a window overlooking the garden which I glimpsed out of.

 

A moving image of a laughing Sif and Thor holding each other, before pulling themselves into a long slow kiss played itself in front of me. I looked away and changed my gaze back to my book, without looking up I noticed a figurine sat in the chair opposite. I dared look in their direction. “Loki! How did you-“ I stopped myself before grinning carelessly. “You must stop scaring me like that, one day you’ll give me a heart attack!”

 

He stood, without saying a word before helping me up and then pulling me into a kiss. I broke apart, “Loki, what if someone sees?”

 

“Let them.” He whispered, before kissing me softly again.

 

I pushed him away, “no Loki, you know what would happen if someone sees.”

 

“I can’t lose you like I did with my freedom.” I whispered softly so he couldn’t hear.

 

He brought a soft smile to his lips. “How has Fandral been?” The mention of his name made my eyes sting with tears. “Oh Loki” I spluttered. “I don’t know how I can cope with him anymore.” Sympathy filled his face whilst pulling me into a deep warm hug.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  “No I insist! Size 10 would suit her!”

 

“She obviously needs an 8!” The baby blonde dressmaker exclaimed pushing the size 10 dress into the adorned arms of the other dressmaker.

 

“But see here, her legs need more length, the 8 won’t do!” She pointed whilst throwing the dress back into baby blonde’s arms.

 

“Astrid! Hilde! Stop quarrelling, just give her the size 8.” Sif answered sternly. Astrid, the baby blonde dressmaker gave a triumphant look in the direction of Hilde. “Thank you anyway Hilde.” I quickly put in before she turned her head and stormed off. Sif sat upright opposite the maroon coloured stool I was stood on.

 

Laughing, whilst Astrid pinned tape measures against the length of my arms, before scribbling down the details on her beige notepad.

 

“You see! The purple does suit you!”

 

And I agreed, the purple silk, draped along my bare skin as I looked into the gold rimmed mirror, only to see someone standing there in a celestial like dress coming out of a fantasy. The soft fabric graced my body and the white lacing at top sat across my breast. It was like staring at someone else in this lavishing gown.

 

“It’s beautiful” I stuttered breathlessly. “Yes, I do say this has to be one of my best pieces,” Astrid remarked proudly.

 

And then I heard them. The heavy loud footsteps, the familiar whistling...the cold voice.

 

My heart pace quicker as I turned to spy the face of Fandral.

 

He smirked up at me. “Well don’t you look exquisite my love.”

 

 

 


	5. Weeping Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif and Thor are married, although it gives you the painful memories of your wedding day you try to be happy. But what happens when someone visits and brings life changing news, and you give your own news to your fellow lover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a lot of drama in this chapter, I’m giving you a break from Fandral for once XD x

Smiling. My cheeks hurt from smiling for so long. The corners of my lips fought to fall down and reveal my true self. But I couldn't let that happen, not after realizing that this is what everybody wanted - a woman who would always be happy and playful, not someone who still carried the ghost of her past and didn't even know how to smile for real.

I hadn't figured out how to act playful, but had carried out the 'happy girl' role pretty well so far. Faking a smile, all the while hoping that nobody could tell a forgery from the genuine smile.

Marriage isn't a ring worn or a paper signed. It is not something endured but savoured. It is the union of two hearts beating as one, each that would sacrifice for the other's happiness and wellbeing. Marriage is something so beautiful that in that natural world it would be an opening rose, always with radiant petals left to unfurl to a warm sun. Marriage is the blessing we give to one another, or is it?

Could it be the torture that keeps me awake at night, the food for my tears, the terror that it gives me. I would think not.

And so my eyes stung with tears as I glanced up to see the smiling Sif clutching a bright bouquet of blue and white roses in both pale hands. Her pearly dress matched the inflorescences. Raven hair twisted up into an intricate bun onto her head. The future queen took long slow steps up to meet her soon-to-be husband.

A gap in the large crowd was armoured with guards, allowing her to make her way. Once at the top of the crystalline steps, she clasped hands with Thor.

I stood close by, with Fandral, linking his arm roughly through mine. I could almost feel his smile, though I ignored him without even glancing up at him.

Even though it was a beautiful thing, I tried to block out as much sound as possible, ignoring the I do’s, and the vows, and Odin declaring them husband and wife, and especially the deafening cheers of the happy crowd that roared through the walls and hit the ceiling. That was when everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wake up sweetie, wake up.”

It was like I could here my mothers voice whispering through my mind. A nagging feeling told me to open my eyes. But they wouldn’t. Open, open, open!

And they did, a familiar scent itched my nose as the glare from a skylight pierced my eyes. “Mother?” “They say you fainted, your in the hospital ward don’t worry.”

A blurry face came over mine and as my eyes adjusted, sure enough mother sat just next to me, slight tears in her watery blue eyes. “Mother” I whispered, before sitting up and clasping my arms around her. “I’m here, don’t worry.” Her smooth hands stroked my hair.

Her face looked slightly more aged than the last time I saw her, her dark brown hair had lightened slightly. I pulled away, “why are you here?” I asked curiously. She hesitated before speaking “I realised that I had to tell you something, I regret to say that I am leaving again, this time to Vanaheim. Unfortunately, the village is going broke, I have no choice but to leave.”

I stared with shock in disbelief. “I’ll find a better life, besides, we have relatives there.”

“But, your leaving me?”

“Well I thought since you are happily married here and all settled down, I would be able to leave.”

“I have spoken with Heimdall and I leave tomorrow.”

Happily married, I almost scoffed at the idea. I turned away, too upset to even look at her. But I looked up once I saw Sif burst into the room.

“Sif, it’s truly wonderful to see you again.” Mother beamed.

“And you too.” Spoke Sif returning the smile. “You asked to speak to me?” I gave a confused look in the direction of Mother.

“Yes, Sif you better sit down.”

“Ok?” She smiled a questioning smile as she took a chair out from underneath the pine desk. “I need to tell you both something.”

She hesitated before speaking. “When I was younger, much much younger, I fell in love with a man, he was very good to me, everyday he would bring me roses, one for every hour he missed with me.” She smiled as if remembering the memories.

Sif and I exchanged confused looks.

She went on “we both married and ended up having children, twins, two girls, but then one day I discovered something about one twins, she was the Goddess of War.”

“Mother? I have a twin?!” My heart lept with joy at the idea, ignoring everything else.

“But, how could you keep this from me?” My tone changed realising the lies. “I’m sorry” her voice cracked, “I know I shouldn’t of but I had to, to protect you.”

Sif looked extremely uncomfortable in the chair and kept fidgeting. “But, what does this have anything to do with Sif?” Mother lay her gaze down onto her feet and nodded in the direction of Sif. I gasped and clutched the area above my heart. “Oh my.” Sif looked bewildered, “what? No your not my mother, my mother is-“

“Sif I am your mother.” “Wh-what??” I stuttered, not knowing whether I should cry or shout. “When I, figured out you were the Goddess of War, I thought it would be safer to split you up.

Tears began steaming down my cheeks. Not knowing what they were for. “I took you, and your father took Sif.” Mother hung her head down, “I’m so sorry for keeping this.” She whispered with a slight snivel to her tone. “Mother?” I whispered through my tears. “Who is my father?”

After a while of deafening silence Sif spoke up, “father died last year” speaking quietly, her face completely monotonous.

“How could you spring this upon us like this?! Did you not care to think of the outcomes, I have been brought up to believe that Ingrid was my mother, whilst all of this time my true mother has been cowardly running away all her life, you should be ashamed of yourself.” Sif snapped.

Mother looked forlorn and teary. “I understand it must be difficult for me to tell you like this but-“ “No! You have no idea.” Sif shouted through her tears before storming out and slamming the door. I gave one last disgusted look at the distressed Mother before following Sif outside.

“Sif, Sif!” I begged her to listen but she took no notice and disappeared down the corridor.” I sunk to my knees on the floor and sobbed. All this time I had been grieving over a man who was not even my father, all of this depression for nothing.

“Whatever is the matter now?” I looked up, and of course who else would it be, Loki.

“I do seem to find you at your worst times do I not?” I smiled a weak smile before clasping his outstretched hand and pulling myself up to my feet.

 

* * *

 

 

The bench felt cold beneath me, and an added cool touch traced my slender fingers. The hidden garden was quiet, still except for the flowing water that moved like silk.

“Why won’t you just run away with me.” Loki whispered into my ear. I laughed. “Loki you know I could never leave Fandral, besides where would we even go?” I kissed him passionately, his mouth exploring mine. His defined features lay in front of my eyes. His piercing acrylic eyes looked deep into mine. “Midgard?” I laughed “Yes, I’m sure Earth loves you, especially after what happened the last time you were there.” He chuckled slightly, “I wouldn’t worry about that too much.”

“So let’s say we do run away, do you honestly think Heimdall would allow us without notifying Odin?” “There are many ways to access the other realms, although it can be tricky.”

“Loki, we aren’t running away, we would get caught and I am devoted to Fandral, I cannot leave.” “If you love me you would leave!” He snapped. “And what if I don’t love you?” I spoke back just as quickly. He eased and opened his mouth to speak but then changed his mind.

“I cannot throw everything away for you!” I argued. He sat up and turned his back to me. “I met you only a few weeks ago, you can’t honestly think that I could leave!” I pressed “Tell me then, give me one good reason why you cannot come with me other than the fucking fact that you are devoted to Fandral, go on.” He pressed, his eyes like an eagle’s.

I lowered my gaze as my lips began to tremble. If he knew, this would destroy everything we had built up. But he had to know, I couldn’t keep for much longer anyway. And so I spoke the truth, “I am with child.”


	6. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing Loki the news, the relationship is now back to square one, will it ever be the same? To make things worse, an upsetting surprise leaves you crumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know these chapters are quite short but since this is my first fanfic and I’ve been having a lot of exams, I’m sticking to shorter chapters, but I hope you enjoy them anyway, feel free to leave your feedback x

The water hugged at my skin and the bubbles swirled around my slender body. Steam whirled upwards in a spiral direction before clasping onto the ceiling, I watched it for a while, the way it moved like silk. I stroked my lower abdomen, the slightest bump had begun to show itself, my baby...Fandral’s baby.

I took both hands on the sides of the bath and lifted myself up, I heard shuffling by the door and turned to see someone moving away from the keyhole. Rolling my eyes, “what a creep” I muttered under my breath.

I had not spoken to Loki since I told him about the pregnancy, his reaction was very neutral before turning away and leaving me in tears.

Salty drops flooded my cheek and hit the bathroom floor, I cried for the love that I once had.

Once dressed, I planned a visit to meet Sif, she had been avoiding me as well ever since mother spoke the truth.

After telling her about Fandral she told me there was nothing she could do, and I don’t blame her. Not much can be done.

I opened the bathroom door and hurriedly threw on my clothes that were draped over the chair. Fandral sat up against the headboard studying some papers. He glanced up when I made my way to the door. “Where are you going?” He snapped. “Somewhere” I replied in a very neutral tone. I didn’t wait for his witty response and quickly moved my way out into the corridors.

 

* * *

 

 

As I turned a corner I had to stop myself before I walked into a man. I glanced up, who else would it be. Loki’s blank eyes stared back at me. “Ah, good morning my lady, and where are you off to this morning.” His words were spoken with a monotonous tone and showed no love or curiosity.

But still I replied “it is none of your concern.” I paused glaring at him, as I thought about how he left me. He cut my thought off by pulling me towards him into a hug. I was shocked by the gesture but still buried my face into his shoulder. My eyes burned with tears and begged to fall.

He lifted my chin with his thumb and finger before kissing me, I closed my eyes as I kissed back. I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him closer to me. His tongue exploring my mouth, his hand plastered to my lower back.

He pulled away and gave a sad smile. “I had to do that before the child was here.”

“I’m sorry” he whispered, his eyes boring into mine. For a moment I loved him, but my smile quickly disappeared to a frown, “then you shouldn’t of left me.” I quickly turned and fled to make sure he couldn’t see my tears.

 

* * *

 

 

As I reached Sif’s door, I hesitated before knocking, as my fingers slightly tapped the pine door, I inhaled sharply, conjuring up the words I would say to her. No reply.

“Sif?” I called out “it’s me, I just had to let you know that what mother did was wrong but we should really talk about this, ok?”

“Sif?”

“Sif look we will sort this out I mean we always have and if-“

I gently pushed open the door to show the horrors that lay in front of me. My eyes fell to the floor and stared in shock. “Sif!” My voice cracked as I got down to my knees.

Her broken body lay on the floor, her eyes still open with shock and a trail of blood leaking from the top of her head to her chin had began to dry. Glass was shattered around her, her dress ripped down the side. Everything seemed to spin, I cradled her head in my arms, “no no no, you’ll be ok just stay with me, stay with-“ my voice refused to carry on. Tears began streaming down my cheeks and mixing with the blood on hers.

Screaming and crying out whilst my vision flickered on and off. It wasn’t long before two guards came and gazed in shock at the sight. I turned my head to them “well don’t just stand there do something!” I desperately cried out, choking on tears. They hurriedly moved to lift her as I followed them to the door with her body “be careful with her!” I screamed, whilst melting back down to the floor.

The room looked like it had been attacked, glass remained scattered all over the floor, remnants of clothing were distributed everywhere, the furniture was broken and destroyed. And what would Thor think?

 

* * *

 

 

The walk back to Fandral’s chambers was long and painful, I had to go through many confused and sympathetic stares, word got around quickly that Sif had been confirmed dead, my best friend, my sister.

 

* * *

 

 

Fandral entered a few hours later to see me clutching the pillow sobbing into it. “Come, it’s lunch.” He stated neutrally, whilst putting on his coat. “Can you not see that I mourn?!” I yelled, building in anger.

“I can see that” he replied casually “but you must eat.” He finished before going to touch my arm. “Don’t touch me!” I shoved him forcefully away, he staggered, surprised at my strength. He regained his balance and raised his fist, but as he did, a palace guard moved his way into the room, Fandral stopped midair. “Thor requests to see you my lady.”

Through tears I managed to pull myself off of the bed and purposely shove Fandral’s shoulder as I walk by.

* * *

I reached Thor’s chambers, where the door was already open and I could see Thor weeping on the side of the bed.

I knocked gingerly and his voice cracked as he called for me to enter. As I entered he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, he half crushed me as he was twice the size of me but we both still needed this. His eyes were red and raw. “Do you know anything about this?” His voice struggling to stay strong. “I’m afraid I do not.” My eyes fell to the floor.

“We weren’t even married for two months.” His voice wobbled. He turned and to my shock smashed the dresser with his right fist, crumbling it to pieces. “WHO COULD OF DONE THIS DESPICABLE ACT?!” He screamed at the ceiling, sparks moved, agitated between his finger tips.

“Whoever this was I will make them pay for what they have done!” I stood awkwardly in the door, “leave me!” He spoke without turning, making me jump. “I wish to mourn alone.”

I stumbled out of the room and sat down in the garden, looking up at the clouds, tears painting there way on my face, my loud sobs hung in the air. Now only one question remained. Who killed Sif.


	7. Broken Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are out in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek very short chapter sorry x hope everyone had a merry Christmas, and if you don’t celebrate Christmas then I hope you had a nice day anyway x

The pillow that lay beneath me sat soaked from my tears that had been raining upon it for 3 days now. Every servant or handmaiden who came to assist, I had turned away, for I wished to be alone. Fandral had not bothered with me and had let me be, which I was grateful for, even though he did not mean it. I mourned the loss of my friend, of my sister and of my only happiness.

My thoughts were broken as Fandral clattered into the room, “come on, you can’t stay in bed everyday, you must get over the death, unfortunate death that was, but still no need to mourn, we must move on!” He hurriedly spoke in a cheery voice.

 

“Fandral, I said I wished to be alone.” I mumbled. My hair was unkept and dark circles had built up around my eyes.

 

He said through gritted teeth and a smile “I know but I do believe that you should stop lounging around and get things done.”

 

I sighed before lifting my weary head up, I felt dizzy and slightly sick. But still I managed to stand myself upright.

 

I moved to the dresser before selecting a oceanic blue dress, I glanced up at Fandral who was leaning against the bed frame. “Are you not going to leave?” I questioned with a burning feeling.

“Am I not allowed to be in the same room as my wife while she changed?”

I gave a fake smile before beginning to undress. Once I had stripped down to my undergarments I felt a hand slip around my waist. I gasped as I forced myself not to whimper. The hand moved to my stomach where it stopped. “What is this?” I heard a sharp voice in my ear. The air caught in my lungs as I realised he was beginning to notice the pregnancy bump, I had forgotten I was 3 months pregnant now.

 

“It’s...a...I must of gained weight.” 

 

“Do you think for one honest second I would believe that?” He laughed and stepped back a few paces. “Now I’m going to ask you again, what is this?” He gestured towards my stomach. I sighed as I glanced down to the floor, tears pricking my eyes. He could tell already what it was. “How far along are you?” He asked monotonously. My voice came out in barely a whisper, “about three months.”

 

Fandral pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke, “ok well it’s not the worst news, I hadn’t hoped for a baby now but I suppose it will do.” He sighed. “Oh I do hope that child is nothing like you.”He spitefully spoke.

 

I merely listened half-heartedly to his words.

“If it weren’t for that girl, everything wouldn’t be nearly as stressful.” He yawned and turned away.

This made me look up “what did you just say?” My eyes turned fierce. “Sif her name was, she argued and it was...”

 

I cut him off by lunging at him, my arms outstretched for his neck. But he was too fast, catching both of my arms in the act. I struggled for a while before being shoved to the floor like an object. He made a move to give me a back-handed slap but then looked down at my abdomen before retracting. He crouched down to my level. “You..you killed her didn’t you?!” I spluttered. His face remained blank before breaking into an evil, menacing grin. “I don’t know what your talking about.”

“Oh I think you do.” I spoke through gritted teeth, it took all of my effort to stop myself from lunging at him a second time.

He looked away for a second before turning back, “wasn’t my fault, she had it coming.”

“You bastard!”

“Oh no, it’s true, threatening to tell Odin about some nonsense, now we couldn’t have that happen now could we?” He waited for a response before getting up and leaving me sprawled on the floor.

 

I stared at my abuser, my husband, and my sister’s killer.

“Now, as much as I enjoy our chit-chat, I believe that you should probably stay in here where I can keep track of you, wouldn’t want that baby getting hurt would we, or any false news spreading?”

I curled up into a ball before realising what was happening, I rushed to the door in a panic but it was too late. The door closed with Fandral on the other side, a loud click signalled that the door had been locked. “Fandral!” I shouted. “Fandral, open the door.” I said in a softened tone. “Fandral, please, open up.” “Fandral, no, please.” My fist pounded the door until my knuckles went raw. I melted to the floor and buried my head on my knees. My entire world was crumbling apart and I was about to be squashed.

 


End file.
